bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Tilly Green
'Tilly Green ' is a main character of Big City Greens. At 12 years old, she is Cricket's older sister. Appearance Physical Tilly has black medium length hair, freckles on both sides of her cheek, and like the other Greens, she also has yellow skin, though her's is slightly paler than the others. She is taller than Cricket. She also has a bucktooth. Attire She mostly wears a light purple long dress that stops above her knees with a white collar and poofy sleeves. Tilly, unlike her brother, actually wears green shoes, along with white socks. She bears a resemblance to her great great aunt Metrona Green. ("Family Legacy") Personality Tilly is the oddball of the family. While quiet at times, she is very imaginative, though very surreal. Despite being older than Cricket, she is much more sillier than him. She is nice, and like her younger brother Cricket, will always lend a hand to anyone in need. Tilly is smarter than she looks; while others perceive her as unintelligent, she is quite wise. Tilly is known for her love for animals, even those that aren't commonly seen as pets. She names all of the animals she comes across; for example, the horse she wrestled to pass the Green family's rite of passage is named "Fredrico". In "Steak Night", she befriends and commands a pack of rats in the subway, and in "Coffee Quest" she commands Melissa the goat and Marjorie the sheep on a bobsled to help Cricket and Gloria escape from Chip Whistler and his goons. She is somewhat enthusiastic of her younger brother Cricket's actions; whatever he does interests her. She appears to be fearless of the danger that she may encounter from time to time. Despite her cheerful and silly demeanor, when pushed enough, Tilly opts to show a darker and gloomier side of her; this is best shown in "Axin' Saxon" when she swears vengeance against Alice (it was actually Nancy) for breaking Saxon. History :Click here to view the history of Tilly Green. Relationships Family Cricket Green Tilly has a close but honest relationship with Cricket, as him being her solely younger brother, who has the aspects of watching over him and being in any of Cricket's misadventures. While there were times when she has a hard time dealing with Cricket, especially if he intends to do things that may cause her to worry and get disappointed in him for causing of the trouble that could eventually cause her to lose Bill's trust in Tilly, she tries to be a good older sister to Cricket. Gramma Alice Tilly cares very deeply for her Gramma Alice, but unlike Cricket and Bill, is much more patient with her. As a matter of fact, she likely likes spending more time with her than the other Greens. In "Tilly Tour" Tilly takes Gramma on a tour around the Big City so that the latter will start to like it. Bill Green Tilly loves her father Bill very deeply, and in fact is more willing to listen to him than Cricket and cares for his well being. In "Cricketsitter" she tries her best to look after Cricket to show Bill that she is a good babysitter. Nancy Green Tilly loves her mother Nancy very deeply, and was very happy to see her again in "Uncaged". She feels that because she was away for such a long time that she would be worried about not being anything like her and wanted to impress her. However, she eventually learns that Nancy loves her regardless. Friends Andromeda Tilly first met Andromeda in "Gargoyle Gals", after surprising her in the bushes. In order to impress her new friend, Tilly thinks up a couple of conspiracies, including little men living under a rock, until she makes up a conspiracy that the gargoyles come alive at night. Andromeda wants to see this so she can take a picture, so Tilly makes up another lie that they come to life if you hit them with a "magic hammer". However, Tilly regrets this when she realizes that she has put her new friend in danger, so she confesses that she made the whole thing up, and saves Andromeda. The next day, Tilly thinks their friendship might be over, until Andromeda sends her a letter saying that she's sorry she left her; there were too many witnesses, and to meet her in the park for a new lead: Officer Keys might be an alien disguised as a human! Thus reaffirming their friendship. They continue to bond in "Sleepover Sisters", where they have a sleepover. Throughout the episode, they attempt to develop psychic powers. By the end of the episode, they fail to develop said powers, though Tilly admits they both had fun. Remy Remington Tilly and Remy get along quite well and seem to enjoy having each other around. Much like Cricket, Tilly pushes for him to be more rebellious and tough and take initiative with his life. Gloria Tilly and Gloria get along quite well and don't seem to mind each other's company. Tilly will fill in for Cricket on occasion and work at the cafe with Gloria ("Cricket's Shoes"). In "Coffee Quest", Tilly helps her and Cricket escape Chip Whistler and his goons by bringing a bobsled with Melissa the goat and Marjorie the sheep attached to it. Melissa Melissa is Tilly's pet goat. According to Tilly's own unique perspective, Melissa has the spirit of a dog, so Tilly decided to enter her into a dog show. People at the dog show made fun of Tilly and Melissa, but Tilly didn't care; she only cared that Melissa was having a good time. Unfortunately, Cricket destroyed their fun by releasing Phoenix's fleas all over the place to "save her from humiliation", not knowing that she didn't care that people were making fun of her and Melissa. in "Coffee Quest", Tilly brings Melissa and Marjorie the sheep to aid Cricket and Gloria in their quest. Saxon Saxon is Tilly's homemade sack doll. Tilly made it in "Cricketsitter" as a product of Nancy's absence. Tilly plays with, and cares for, it. In "Axin' Saxon", Nancy, who was going to wash Saxon, witnesses it falling apart inside the wash. When Tilly finds out, she lashes out at Alice, mistakenly believing she was the perpetrator, until Nancy confesses. She then offers to fix Saxon. Foreign voice actors Gallery Trivia *In "Blue Tater", she doesn't believe much of a bad luck or curse as she explains that everyone has their own luck. **She also added that the reason that she beat Cricket in head-and-tails, it's because she glued two pennies with only the heads on both sides. *In "Cricketsitter", she tends to quietly pass out when she gets overwhelmed by the situation. **She also carries a sack bag that she named Saxon. *She bears a striking resemblance to Prudence from Cha Ching. *Her dress is heavily similar to Janey Powell from The Simpsons. *In the theme song and "Welcome Home", she and Cricket were shown sitting in the front seat of the Kludge; in America, children must be of age 8-12 or older to sit in the front seat of a car and must be at least 4'10 (1.2 meters) and in some states must weigh at least 100 lbs (45 kg). es:Tilly Green id:Tilly Green Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:T Category:A-Z Category:Green family Category:Females Category:Big City Greens